Conventionally, in constituent materials of various structures such as buildings or transportation media, there has been a demand for a material which is lightweight and excellent in strength.
As one of the constituent materials, PTL 1 discloses a molded article obtained by bonding synthetic resin expanded granules integrally through a thermosetting resin. The molded article contains a curing agent, but is substantially uncured, and is a molded article obtained by preparing an uncured synthetic resin expanded granule aggregate that is solid or semi-solid at ambient temperature and curing the uncured synthetic resin expanded granule aggregate. However, there is a demand for a composite molded article having higher strength.